The present invention discloses two inventions, the first being directed to a pilf/theft resistant packaging system and the second being directed to a modular wall panel system.
The first invention concerns pilf resistant packaging and systems thereof. Theft of various products from within a store is a huge problem. A thief will literally cut a product out of the clear plastic packaging and steal the product after discarding the packaging. For instance, some department stores claim they have four knives stolen for every one knife that they actually sell. In the prior art, many have attempted to reduce the theft of such goods. The prior art has focuses at making cutting through the clear packaging more difficult such that it is a deterrent to a potential thief. However, adding a deterrent also makes the packaging harder to open for a legitimate customer. Also, various deterrents can appear ugly and deter a customer from purchasing the product. Accordingly, the present invention overcomes these problems and provides other benefits and advantages.
The second invention concerns construction of inside walls and surfaces of a building or domicile. In the prior art, construction of one's residence/home is dominated through the use of drywall. Drywall is placed over top of the studs of walls and usually insulation is placed between the spaces in the studs. Drywall is then either painted or wallpapered to finish the inside of a home.
A problem exists when a resident wants to install shelving or other various features into a dry walled wall. The home owner must purchase and use a stud finder to locate where the studs are now located. Once the studs are located, the studs are marked and then shelving can be directly attached to the studs. Shelves can be installed into the drywall itself, with special drywall screws. However, drywall is not nearly as strong as screwing directly into the studs of the home.
Many times during shelving installation the drywall is damaged or destroyed. This may occur from missing the studs when attempting to screw therein, marring the drywall with improper screws, having screws become jammed or having the threads on the screw head strip. Damage is also likely when electrical features are installed. For instance, to install a flat screen television onto a wall usually means the studs in a wall must be cross-drilled to accommodate the various electrical cords. To perform such work, a section of drywall must be removed to facilitate the installation of such electrical cords by running them through the studs. Accordingly, the present invention overcomes these problems and provides other benefits and advantages.